Jim Henson Home Entertainment
1st Logo (1992-1996) 2vh3rIJCksx64DQL00ZBlA75465.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-20-01h25m07s611.png SolxRnQ4y_tgupe6Tk8lzw13831.png Logo: On a blue background, we see the green "Jim Henson" logo writing itself at an angle. Below it, the word "VIDEO" in spaced out letters, red coloring, fades in underneath, with a red line above it. Variant: *Sometimes, it is still with words at the bottom: **One was the words: "Coming This Summer" **Another has the byline: DISTRIBUTED BY BUENA VISTA HOME VIDEO FX/SFX: The Jim Henson logo "writing" and "VIDEO" facing in. Cheesy Factor: The "VIDEO" fading in is very rough, and the "writing" of "Jim Henson" seems kinda choppy. Music/Sounds: An extended/somewhat slowed-down variant of the 1992-2001 Walt Disney Home Video logo. Availability: Appears at the end of several Jim Henson videos from 1992 to 1996. The original VHS of [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Muppet_Christmas_Carol_(video) The Muppet Christmas Carol]'' does not contain this logo, aside from a still image on one of the trailers on the tape. Scare Factor: Low, due to the music. 2nd Logo (August 3, 1996-August 3, 2001) Logo: It's the ending part of the 1989 Jim Henson Productions logo starting with the "dot the I" part, but only "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" replaces "PRODUCTIONS". Variant: Sometimes, the copyright notice appears under the logo. FX/SFX: Same as the 5th Jim Henson logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be seen on VHS and DVD releases of Jim Henson related shows like A Muppet Family Christmas, Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas, The Christmas Toy, Bear in the Big Blue House including Volume 5, Volume 6, Volume 7, Volume 8, Potty Time with Bear, Party Time with Bear, Shapes, Sounds & Colors with Bear, Sleepy Time with Bear and Friends, Halloween & Thanksgiving, A Berry Bear Christmas, Early to Bed, Early to Rise, Storytelling with Bear, Safe and Sound, Sharing with Friends, Tidy Tiny with Bear, Everybody's Special, Picture of Health and Morning Glory, The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss including Volume 3, Volume 4, Volume 5 and Volume 6, The Storyteller Greek Myths inlcuding Theseues and the Minotaur & Orpheus and Eurydice and Persues and the Gorgon & Daedalus and Icarus, The Tale of the Bunny Picnic, The Very Best of The Muppet Show Volume 1 and Volume 2 and Best of The Muppet Show including Volume 1, Volume 2, Volume 3, Volume 4, Volume 5, Volume 6, Volume 7, Volume 8, Volume 9, Volume 10, Volume 11, Volume 12, Volume 13, Volume 14, Volume 15 and Volume 16. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (September 3, 2001-????) Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h14m18s102.png|Green text (wide-screen) September 3, 2001-January 17, 2006 vlcsnap-2015-04-28-20h59m09s279.png|Green text (full-screen) September 3, 2001-January 17, 2006 vlcsnap-2015-03-31-18h18m26s248.png|Red text January 17, 2006-present Logo: We start at the night scene for the Mississippi swamp used in Kermit's Swamp Years, then the logo pans up to the starry sky. On a certain point before it makes it all the way up, the mint spark draw the words "Jim Henson" in it's similar signature font with the comet creates the dot above "i". Then, "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" appears flashing in on below the line. FX/SFX: The words drawing, the comet. Variants: There is a red-colored text variant for "[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Jim_Henson ''Jim Henson]". During the animation, the spark draws the text red instead of green. Music/Sounds: It's the sped-up soundtrack from the Jim Henson Interactive logo. Music/Sounds Trivia: Although the jingle can be played on the logo itself on it's own timing, the jingle is the final part of the 2001-2005 Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment logo on the 2nd music variant (where it's usually not placed on most DVDs and VCDs from that studio) is synced in perfect timing along with the other logo. That audio variant is extremely rare as it's only used for [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Kermit's_Swamp_Years Kermit's Swamp Years]. Availability: The green text variant can be seen on [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Kermit's_Swamp_Years Kermit's Swamp Years], ''on [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Best_of_the_Muppet_Show ''The Best of The Muppet Show Volume 1 ''and ''Volume 2]'' and on [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Bear_in_the_Big_Blue_House_Live:_Surprise_Party ''Bear in the Big Blue House Live] on VHS and DVD. Also appears on later VHS and DVD releases of [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Bear_in_the_Big_Blue_House_Videography Bear in the Big Blue House] as well. The red text variant appears on later Henson videos including [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Down_in_Fraggle_Rock Down in Fraggle Rock]'' and ''Frances: ''Bedtime For Frances'', but it appears that the audio is de-synced. The logo is also letterboxed since they didn't decide to crop off the left and right sides even though that video is not in widescreen. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (July 20, 2004-December 13, 2005) Logo: On a white background, we see the logo with copyright text. FX/SFX: None Variant: There was a blue-colored logo where "FAMILY CLASSICS" replaced "HOME", the letters slowly rise from the line. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of Fraggle Rock and Animal Jam. Availability: Can be seen on the first few HIT Entertainment video and DVD releases of [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Fraggle_Rock Fraggle Rock] including Where it All Began, Dance Your Cares Away, Live by the Rule of the Rock!, Doin' Things that Doozers Do, Animal Jam including Hug a Day, Let's Jam Together, Shake and Leg and Springin'. Scare Factor: None. Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Home Entertainment Category:United States Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:The Walt Disney Company